An important characteristic of paper products is the ability to absorb fluid, in particle, aqueous solutions. Paper products should not be overly expensive or provide chemicals that can have adverse effects on those using the products. Although some paper products achieve one or more of these goals, there is still a need to find alternatives to the products currently being commercialized.